tibiafandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Ape City Quest/Spoiler
Beloning * Mogelijkheid om te kopen * Mogelijkheid om te kopen * Shaman Outfit * Toestemming om naar Forbidden Lands te gaan Benodigde dingen * * * * * * * Geld om te reizen Methode Om deze quest te beginnen, moet je op zoek naar Hairycles in Banuta. Ga naar Port Hope en loop naar het noord-oosten. Je vindt hem hier, bovenop het gebouw. Missie 1: Whisper Moss Haircycles heeft zogeheten Whisper Moss nodig om een jonge aap beter te maken. Whisper moss wordt beschermd door Dworcs in Trapwood. Je komt hier Terror Birds, Tarantulas, Spit Nettles en allerlei Dworcs tegen. Het mos wordt gevonden in de meest zuid-oost gelegen grot. Wanneer je hier naar beneden valt, zit je in het goede gedeelte. Ga nu naar het oosten en pak het whisper moss. Afbeelding:The Ape City Quest Missie 1.png Breng het whisper moss terug naar Hairycles om deze missie af te maken. Missie 2: The Cure Hairycles vertelt dat hij op zoek is naar een geneesmiddel tegen een plaag. Hij stuurt je naar de lokale heler om te halen. * Praat met Brewster in Port Hope over "cough syrup". Hij vertelt dat je dit alleen kan vinden door te praten met Ustan. * Ustan vertelt je dat zijn laatste fles gestolen was tijdens een invasie van de apen. Hij stuurt je naar de druid gilde in Carlin om nieuwe siroop te halen. * Ga naar Carlin en praat met Padreia, hier. Ze verkoopt cough syrup voor 50 gp. Wanneer je de cough syrup hebt gekocht, ga je terug naar Hairycles om de missie af te maken. Missie 3: Lizard Parchment Haircyles denkt nu dat de plaag door de is opgezet. Je moet een document ophalen uit de hagedissenkolonie Chor. Ga naar het dorp en ga naar het zuid-westen om het document op te halen. Hier zijn alle soorten lizards. Er zitten er veel, een groepje spelers wordt aangeraden als je een vrij laag level hebt. GFB runes zijn geen overbodige luxe als er veel lizards op je af komen. * Ga naar dit huis, in het zuid-westen. * Dood de Lizard Snakecharmers en vele Lizard Sentinels en Lizard Templars. Breng het document terug naar Hairycles en vraag naar de volgende missie. Missie 4: Parchment Decyphering Hairycles vertelt dat hij het document niet lezen kan. Je moet een manier vinden om het te ontcijferen. Je moet naar een van de tombes in Ankrahmun gaan. Ga naar Ankrahmun, en ga de Shadow Tomb (hier) binnen. Ga nu zo ver mogelijk naar beneden, totdat je de magische vlam ziet. Ga hier niet'in! Loop naar het zuiden en meteen naar het oosten. Aan het einde van de gang naar het oosten vind je een vreemd uitziende pilaar. In de tombe bevinden zich Skeletons, Scarabs, Ghouls, Crypt Shamblers en een Fire Devil. Je kunt ook Stalkers, Ghosts, Vampires en Mummies tegenkomen. Afbeelding:The Ape City Quest Missie 4.png Ga nu terug naar Hairycles om de missie af te maken. Missie 5: Hydra Egg Voor de volgende missie moet je een Hydra Egg vinden. Er zijn drie manieren om aan een hydra ei te komen. # Vind de verborgen grot in Tiquanda (hier). # Dood Hydras totdat je een ei loot. # Koop een Hydra Egg van een speler. Wanneer je het ei hebt, ga je terug naar Hairycles. Missie 6: Witches' Cap Spot Nu moet je een Witches' Cap Spot voor Hairycles halen, zodat hij een "Charm of Life" kan maken. Fibula is de enige plek waar je dit vinden kan. * Ga naar Fibula, ten zuiden van Thais. * Wanneer je Key 3940 niet hebt, kun je die kopen van Dermot (2.000 gp) of van Simon The Beggar (800 gp). * Ga de waterput in door deze te "usen". * Volg het pad totdat je bij de deur komt, ga hier de trap af. Afbeelding:The Ape City Quest Missie 6 1.png * Loop nu naar het zuiden en ga de linkertrap af. Je komt hier Skeletons, Beholders en misschien Demon Skeletons tegen. Afbeelding:The Ape City Quest Missie 6 2.png * Loop door naar het zuiden, je zult de Witches' Cap Spot achter een deur in de muur vinden. Afbeelding:The Ape City Quest Missie 6 3.png Breng de Witches' Cap Spot nu terug naar Hairycles om de missie af te maken. Missie 7: Destroying Casks With Crowbar Voor dit gedeelte moet je onder Hairycles' tempel zijn. Vergeet je niet! * Ga de trap af, pas op voor de apen. Afbeelding:The Ape City Quest Missie 7 1.png * Loop naar het noorden en zodra je kan naar het westen. Ga hier de trap af. Afbeelding:The Ape City Quest Missie 7 2.png * Dood alle apen die je tegenkomt en loop naar het oosten. Zodra je kan, ga naar het noorden en dan de tweede afslag naar het oosten. Hier vind je 7 vaten achter deuren. Je moet er 3 kapot maken met je Crowbar. Als je met meer dan 2 mensen bent, moet je teruglopen en wachten op een vloer reset (duurt enkele minuten). Afbeelding:The Ape City Quest Missie 7 3.png Ga nu terug naar Hairycles voor de volgende missie. Missie 8: Looking for a hair of holy ape Ga naar The Blind Prophet, hier. Vraag hem om een ''transport en je zult uitkomen in de Forbidden Lands. Hier zitten Behemoths, Giant Spiders, Hydras, Stone Golems, Tarantulas, Carniphilas en andere jungle monsters. Wanneer je langs de muur loopt, kom je zo min mogelijk monsters tegen. Afbeelding:The Ape City Quest Missie 8.png In het noord-westen vind je een '''Giant Footprint (hier). "Use" deze om de Giant Ape's Hair te krijgen. Je kan deze ook kopen van Black Bert. Ga nu terug naar Hairycles voor de laatste missie! Missie 9: The Deepest Catacombs Belangrijk! Vergeet je Snake Destroyer niet! Wanneer je deze vergeet, kun je de missie niet afmaken! Wanneer je je Snake Destroyer kwijt bent geraakt, kun je een nieuwe kopen van Black Bert. * Ga weer bij Hairycles naar beneden Afbeelding:The Ape City Quest Missie 9 1.png * Loop naar het noorden, dan naar het westen. Afbeelding:The Ape City Quest Missie 9 2.png * Ga de trap af en ga naar het oosten, noorden, oosten, zoals aangegeven op de afbeelding. Afbeelding:The Ape City Quest Missie 9 3.png * Wanneer je de teleport in gaat, begin je bij de de gele 0. Op de plaats van de groene stippen zijn die je kapot moet slaan met een wapen (bow, wand of rod werkt niet!). Je moet deze amforen op hetzelfde tijdstip kapot slaan. Bij nummer 5 is een teleport. Wanneer alle amforen kapot zijn, heb je 2 tot 3 minuten om de teleport in te gaan. Wanneer je de blauwe lijn volgt, kom je Efreets, Green Djinns, Beholders, Elder Beholders, Gargoyles en Slimes tegen. Afbeelding:The Ape City Quest Missie 9 4.png * Nu komt het moeilijkste gedeelte. Afbeelding:The Ape City Quest Missie 9 5.png ** In dit laatste gedeelte kom je veel Hydras, Serpent Spawns en Bone Beasts tegen. ** Je begint bij de gele 0''', en moet de blauwe lijn volgen naar de '''1. ** Bij alle hendels, aangegeven met een groene stip moeten een paar spelers staan om de spawn te blocken en om de hendel over te halen wanneer het zover is (niet nu!). ** Bij nummer 2''' moet iemand staan de de laatste hendel overhaalt. ** Blijf de '''blauwe lijn volgen, en bij de nummers 3''', '''4, 5''', en '''6 laat je een paar mensen achter om spawn te blocken en de hendel over te halen. ** Wanneer je het rondje af hebt gemaakt, gaat het main team van 6''' naar '''7 volgens de groene lijn. Zeg nu tegen iedereen dat ze de hendel overhalen en blijven staan. ** De speler bij hendel 2''' moet door de geopende muur lopen en daar blijven staan. Het '''main team loopt nu de groene lijn af, terwijl iedereen zich weer bij dit team voegt. Vanaf 7''' loop je naar '''3, 4', '''5'5, '''6, 1''' en '''2. ** Alle spelers moeten de kamer in met een 2''' aangegeven, en hun Snake Destroyer gebruiken op het '''standbeeld van een slangenkop. Als je Ramsay the Rackless's Helmet moet hebben, loop je naar het noorden van de kamer. ** Het standbeeld repareert zichzelf na 40 seconden, je zult dus even moeten wachten wanneer je in een grote groep bent. ** Ga terug naar Hairycles, en vraag om shamanic powers. Je krijgt nu je outfit! Gesprekken Missie 1: Whisper Moss Speler: hi Hairycles: Oh! Hello! Hello! Did not notice! Speler: mission Hairycles: These are dire times for our people. Problems plenty are in this times. But me people not grant trust easy. Are you willing to prove you friend of ape people? Speler: yes Hairycles: To become friend of ape people a long and difficult way is. We do not trust easy but help is needed. Will you listen to story of Hairycles? Speler: yes Hairycles: So listen, little ape was struck by plague. Hairycles not does know what plague it is. That is strange. Hairycles should know. But Hairycles learnt lots and lots ... Hairycles: Me sure to make cure so strong to drive away all plague. But to create great cure me need powerful components ... Hairycles: Me need whisper moss. Whisper moss growing south of human settlement is. Problem is, evil little dworcs harvest all whisper moss immediately ... Hairycles: Me know they hoard some in their underground lair. My people raided dworcs often before humans came. So we know the moss is hidden in east of upper level of dworc lair ... Hairycles: You go there and take good moss from evil dworcs. Talk with me about mission when having moss. Speler: bye Hairycles: Bye, bye. ---- Speler: hi Hairycles: Oh! Hello! Hello! Did not notice! Speler: mission Hairycles: Oh, you brought me whisper moss? Good hairless ape you are! Can me take it? Speler: yes Hairycles: Ah yes! That's it. Thank you for bringing mighty whisper moss to Hairycles. It will help but still much is to be done. Just ask for other mission if you ready. Missie 2: The Cure * Hairycles in Banuta Speler: hi Hairycles: Oh! Hello! Hello! Did not notice! Speler: mission Hairycles: Whisper moss strong is, but me need liquid that humans have to make it work ... Hairycles: Our raiders brought it from human settlement, it's called cough syrup. Go ask healer there for it. Speler: bye Hairycles: Bye, bye. * Brewster in Port Hope Speler: hi Brewster: G...greetings . Speler: cough syrup Brewster: The only person who might have some cough syrup is this druid Ustan. You find him in the tavern. Hmmm the tavern ... Speler: bye Brewster: Exactly! * Ustan in Port Hope Speler: hi Ustan: Crunor's blessing, traveller. Speler: cough syrup Ustan: I had some cough syrup a while ago. It was stolen in an ape raid. I fear if you want more cough syrup you will have to buy it in the druids guild in carlin. Speler: bye Ustan: Good bye, traveller. * Padreia in Carlin Speler: hi Padreia: Welcome to our humble guild, wanderer. May I be of any assistance to you? Speler: cough syrup Padreia: Do you want to buy a bottle of cough syrup for 50 gold? Speler: yes Padreia: Thank you. Here it is. Speler: bye Padreia: Farewell. * Hairycles in Banuta Speler: hi Hairycles: Oh! Hello! Hello! Did not notice! Speler: mission Hairycles: You brought me that cough syrup from human healer me asked for? Speler: yes Hairycles: You so good! Brought syrup to me! Thank you, will prepare cure now. Just ask for mission if you want help again. Missie 3: Lizard Parchment Speler: mission Hairycles: Little ape should be healthy soon. Me so happy is. Thank you again! But me suspect we in more trouble than we thought. Will you help us again? Speler: yes Hairycles: So listen, please. Plague was not ordinary plague. That's why Hairycles could not heal at first. It is new curse of evil lizard people ... Hairycles: I think curse on little one was only a try. We have to be prepared for big strike ... Hairycles: Me need papers of lizard magician! For sure you find it in his hut in their dwelling. It's south east of jungle. Go look there please! Are you willing to go? Speler: yes Hairycles: Good thing that is! Report about your mission when have scroll. Speler: bye Hairycles: Bye, bye. ---- Speler: hi Hairycles: Oh! Hello! Hello! Did not notice! Speler: mission Hairycles: You got scroll from lizard village in south east? Speler: yes Hairycles: You brought scroll with lizard text? Good! I will see what text tells me! Come back when ready for other mission. Missie 4: Parchment Decyphering Speler: hi Hairycles: Oh! Hello! Hello! Did not notice! Speler: mission Hairycles: Ah yes that scroll. Sadly me not could read it yet. But the holy banana me insight gave! In dreams Hairycles saw where to find solution ... Hairycles: Me saw a stone with lizard signs and other signs at once. If you read signs and tell Hairycles, me will know how to read signs ... Hairycles: You go east to big desert. In desert there city. East of city under sand hidden tomb is. You will have to dig until you find it, so take shovel ... Hairycles: Go down in tomb until come to big level and then go down another. There you find a stone with signs between two huge red stones ... Hairycles: Read it and return to me. Are you up to that challenge? Speler: yes Hairycles: Good thing that is! Report about mission when you have read those signs. Speler: bye Hairycles: Bye, bye. ---- Speler: hi Hairycles: Oh! Hello! Hello! Did not notice! Speler: mission Hairycles: Ah yes, you read the signs in tomb? Good! May me look into your mind to see what you saw? Speler: yes Hairycles: Oh, so clear is all now! Easy it will be to read the signs now! Soon we will know what to do! Thank you again! Ask for mission if you feel ready. Missie 5: Hydra Egg Speler: hi Hairycles: Oh! Hello! Hello! Did not notice! Speler: mission Hairycles: So much there is to do for Hairycles to prepare charm that will protect all ape people ... Hairycles: You can help more. To create charm of life me need mighty token of life! Best is egg of a regenerating beast as a hydra is ... Hairycles: Bring me egg of hydra please. You may fight it in lair of Hydra at little lake south east of our lovely city Banuta! You thinkyou can do? Speler: yes Hairycles: You brave hairless ape! Get me hydra egg. If you lose egg, you probably have to fight many, many hydras to get another. Speler: bye Hairycles: Bye, bye. ---- Speler: hi Hairycles: Oh! Hello! Hello! Did not notice! Speler: mission Hairycles: You bring Hairycles egg of hydra? Speler: yes Hairycles: Ah, the egg! Mighty warrior you be! Thank you. Hairycles will put it at safe place immediately. Missie 6: Witches Cap Mushroom Speler: hi Hairycles: Oh! Hello! Hello! Did not notice! Speler: mission Hairycles: Last ingredient for charm of life is thing to lure magic. Only thing me know like that is mushroom called witches cap. Me wastold it be found in isle called Fibula, where humans live ... Hairycles: Hidden under Fibula is a secret dungeon. There you will find witches cap. Are you willing to go there for good ape people? Speler: yes Hairycles: Long journey it will take, good luck to you. Speler: bye Hairycles: Bye, bye. ---- Speler: hi Hairycles: Oh! Hello! Hello! Did not notice! Speler: mission Hairycles: You brought Hairycles witches cap from Fibula? Speler: yes Hairycles: Incredible, you brought a witches cap! Now me can prepare mighty charm of life. Yet still other missions will await you,friend. Missie 7: Destroying Casks With Crowbar Speler: hi Hairycles: Be greeted, friend of the ape people. If you want to trade, just ask for my offers. If you are injured, ask for healing. Speler: mission Hairycles: Mighty life charm is protecting us now! But my people are still in danger. Danger from within ... Hairycles: Some of my people try to mimic lizards to become strong. Like lizards did before, this cult drinks strange fluid that lizardsleft when fled ... Hairycles: Under the city still the underground temple of lizards is. There you find casks with red fluid. Take crowbar and destroy three of them to stop this madness. Are you willing to do that? Speler: yes Hairycles: Hairycles sure you will make it. Good luck, friend. Speler: bye Hairycles: Bye, bye. Missie 8: Looking for a hair of holy ape Speler: hi Hairycles: Be greeted, friend of the ape people. If you want to trade, just ask for my offers. If you are injured, ask for healing. Speler: mission Hairycles: You do please Hairycles again, friend. Me hope madness will not spread further now. Perhaps you are ready for other mission. Speler: mission Hairycles: Now that the false cult was stopped, we need to strengthen the spirit of my people. We need a symbol of our faith that apepeople can see and touch ... Hairycles: Since you have proven a friend of the ape people I will grant you permission to enter the forbidden land ... Hairycles: To enter the forbidden land in the north-east of the jungle, look for a cave in the mountains east of it. There you will find theblind prophet ... Hairycles: Tell him Hairycles you sent and he will grant you entrance ... Hairycles: Forbidden land is home of Bong. Holy giant ape big as mountain. Don't annoy him in any way but look for a hair of holy ape ... Hairycles: You might find at places he has been, should be easy to see them since Bong is big ... Hairycles: Return a hair of the holy ape to me. Will you do this for Hairycles? Speler: yes Hairycles: Hairycles proud of you. Go and find holy hair. Good luck, friend. Speler: bye Hairycles: Bye, bye. Missie 9: The Deepest Catacombs Speler: hi Hairycles: Be greeted, friend of the ape people. If you want to trade, just ask for my offers. If you are injured, ask for healing. Speler: mission Hairycles: You brought hair of holy ape? Speler: yes Hairycles: Incredible! You got a hair of holy Bong! This will raise the spirit of my people. You are truly a friend. But one last mission awaitsyou. Speler: mission Hairycles: You have proven yourself a friend, me will grant you permission to enter the deepest catacombs under Banuta which we havesealed in the past ... Hairycles: Me still can sense the evil presence there. We did not dare to go deeper and fight creatures of evil there ... Hairycles: You may go there, fight the evil and find the monument of the serpent god and destroy it with hammer me give to you ... Hairycles: Only then my people will be safe. Please tell Hairycles, will you go there? Speler: yes Hairycles: Hairycles sure you will make it. Just use hammer on all that looks like snake or lizard. Tell Hairycles if you succeed with mission. Speler: bye Hairycles: Bye, bye. ---- Speler: hi Hairycles: Be greeted, friend of the ape people. If you want to trade, just ask for my offers. If you are injured, ask for healing. Speler: Mission Hairycles: Finally my people are safe! You have done incredible good for ape people and one day even me brethren will recognise that ... Hairycles: I wish I could speak for all when me call you true friend but my people need time to get accustomed to change ... Hairycles: Let us hope one day whole Banuta will greet you as a friend. Perhaps you want to check me offers for special friends... or shamanic powers. Speler: shamanic powers Hairycles: Me truly proud of you, friend. You learn many about plants, charms and ape people. Me want grant you shamanic power now. You ready? Speler: yes Hairycles: Friend of the ape people! Take my gift and become me apprentice! Here is shaman clothing for you!